dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Leader
Samuel Sterns, also known as the Leader, is a massive-headed supervillain obsessed with creating gamma creatures like the Hulk. "Welcome to the Green Room!" :—Leader. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: James Taylor (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (French), Not Known (Brazil), Not Known (German), Not Known (Latin American) Biography Appearance As Samuel Sterns As the Leader *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Green *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery Personality He is exceedingly confident in his intellect to the point of arrogance. And this is problematic for him. He exudes a maddeningly superior attitude to everyone but himself, and he has a vengeful streak and will stop at nothing to win. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers The Leader has superhuman mental acumen, as a result of his exposure to an explosion of gamma-irradiated waste. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on clairvoyance. The Leader has a perfect memory with the ability to recall every moment since the accident that gave him his powers. The Leader possesses an impressive knowledge of genetics, physics, and robotics, and has designed a large number of sophisticated weapons, vehicles, computers, androids, and synthetic humanoids. He is particularly adept at genetic engineering and manipulating radiation for various nefarious purposes. The Leader has a degree of enhanced durability, stamina, and endurance, allowing him to survive being struck by the Hulk and smashed through stone, as he is never visibly injure or damaged in these occurrences. It appears to have also affected his lifespan and longevity, allowing him to have seemingly not age, especially during the events of The Dino Era and Year of the Hydra, which allowed him to survive being preserved in sap and serving as the Hydra Leader since 1944. Also, while the All-Father, he remained the same ever since the Viking Era. However, his long life was not long enough for him to survive into the future, as shown in The Tomorrow Smashers leading to him transferring his consciousness into L.E.A.D.R.. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Though Leader is smart, he lacks strength, only enough to survive being struck by the Hulk. One of the Leader's weaknesses is that he always reveals his plan to the Hulks before it is accomplished, because he believes there's nothing they can do to stop it, though he's always wrong. The Leader's biggest weakness is his own reckless arrogance, or hubris. Whenever he has his enemies in a bind, his ego and hatred drive him to "push the knife in further" according to Hulk, and that causes his plans to fail. He also isn't very patient and is obviously psychotic. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Samuel Sterns was a worker in a chemical plant in a menial capacity until an accident working with radioactive material bombarded him with gamma radiation, turning his skin green and making his head grow, resulting in him developing enhanced intellect and brain power, opposing the Hulk's enhanced overall strength and physical power. He became the one who men call "The Leader". Due to his thirst for power he has become obsessed with destroying Hulk. Synopsis See also External links *Bumblebee Wikipedia *Leader Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * The Leader is the 5th smartest person in the world, ahead of M.O.D.O.K. who is 6th and Amadeus Cho is of course 7th. Category:Species Unknown Category:Gamma Mutations Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Marvel Universe Characters